hells_worst_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Hudson
'''Matthew Hudson '''is the main antagonist of ''Hell's Worst II. ''He was a young boy who committed his first murders at the age of eight-years old and spent his childhood in a mental asylum, growing up there into a mute psychopath. Matthew breaks out of the asylum and returns to his killing spree with the intentions of hunting down his surviving relative and younger sister, Regina. Biography Childhood Matthew Hudson is the son of Richard and Stella in Gatesman City, Michigan, as well as growing up with an older sister named Jesse and a younger sister named Regina. The family resided in a very nice manor in the wealthy hills as his father was a businessman and his mother a surgeon. He began exhibiting abnormal, antisocial behavior including a complete lack of empathy and suffered from bizarre, inexplicable nightmares and heard a voice in his head that would tell him to do things. The voice apparently instructs Matthew to hate people. His dreams were filled of gruesome images of Matthew killing his blood relatives. He was incapable of coping with the world around him and sought solitude by hiding his face behind masks, saying it was to hide his ugly and dark heart from the world. Despite being cherished and beloved by his family and those around him, the darkness within Matthew only grew and eventually suffered a psychotic break resulting in him killing his pet cat. On Matthew's birthday, he committed his first act of murder. His parents were away, and he was at home with Jesse who was supposed to be babysitting him, but cared more about spending an intimate moment with her boyfriend, Luke. When Luke went into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich while Jesse was getting ready in her bedroom, Matthew confronted Luke while wearing one of his handmade masks and Luke was initially jumpscared but realized who it was. Matthew then surprised Luke by slitting his throat with the kitchen knife and then went into Jesse's room to stab her to death. Matthew then removed his mask and went to his baby sister's crib, kissing her on the forehead and brought the baby outside, cradling her in his arms. Matthew's parents returned home to find a bloodsoaked Matthew outside and the bodies were discovered. Matthew was arrested by the police and remanded to the care of Irons Asylum. He became the patient of Dr. Norman Gordon, who spent many sessions with Matthew, hoping to find a way to help him. As it was, Matthew seemed to possess no memory of the incident and of being responsible for killing two people. At first, Matthew was a model patient and the hospital staff felt that it was therapeutic for him to make his own masks. A prison guard named Siddiq Hayabusa befriended Matthew and tried to keep the boy in good spirits. Stella alone visited Matthew once a week, but still rejected the notion that her son was a psychopathic killer. However, Richard never visited Matthew as he has decided to focus on his business and work rather than put his son and his killings on his mind. Within a year, Matthew grew more and more withdrawn. He wore his masks with greater frequency. He asked Gordon when he would be able to go home, to which Gordon always reminded him of the terrible things he had done. One one particular visit, Stella gave Matthew an old photograph of himself and Regina. Siddiq came to look after Matthew while Gordon privately spoke with Stella, in which Matthew was relatively silent towards him. Siddiq attempted to cheer Matthew up and commented on the photo, remarking that he has a nice sister and acting kindly to him. However, that comment triggered Matthew and used a hidden fork to murder Siddiq despite the man being nothing but friendly and kind towards him. Gordon and Stella raced back into the room and she saw, for the first time, her son's true colors: a psychotic murderer. Unable to cope with this, Stella took her own life shortly after and this caused Richard to break down resulting in him requiring intense therapy over the loss of his family. Breaking Out Matthew spent fifteen years in the asylum, barely moving and never speaking a word. He was called in for a parole hearing to determine whether he was mentally fit to stand trial, to which he was denied and was told that he will never be allowed out of the asylum. Matthew decided to break out, trashing his room and carving a tally mark on the wall. He also released the other patients from their rooms and Gordon arrived with Nurse Susan Wynn to notice the patients roaming around outside the hospital. Gordon got out of his car to investigate, so Matthew killed Wynn and stole his car to drive away from the asylum. Personality Murders Committed Past Game Skills and Abilities Quotes Category:Antagonists Category:Killers Category:Fate Determinant Category:Characters